Falling In Love
by ShAm3 0F LuV3
Summary: A new year at a new school is never pleasant, especially when wherever the girls goes, drama seems to find its way to them. But thats not all, add in boys, love triangles, and fangirls, the girl has one hell of a rollercoaster ride!
1. OMG SAKURA WATCH OUT!

**This is my first story so be nice.**

**This is for all you sasusakugaa fan. There will be some naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, and kibatema. **

**WARNING: This is a gothic fic so if you dislike Goth or pairing please do not read.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

* * *

_Cirp_

_Cirp_

_Cirp_

The town of Konoha. People are going out of their house to go to work, old folks sitting in the park, teens going to school, and young kids playing at the park. The bird is cirping and the animals are coming out to play. Ah, what a peaceful town.

_Cirp_

_Cirp_

_Cir..._

"Shut the hell up, it's only 6:29 for heaven sake!!!!!!!!!!", Screamed a pink-hair girl, while going back to a endless sleep.

I changed my mind. It's not so peaceful after all for a certain girl.

"COME ON SAKURA, WAKE UP IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Yelled a blond-hair girl. Storming in the room.

"Get out of my room Ino-pig," Mumbled the girl named Sakura while going back to sleep. Then about a blink of an eye, her eye shot up and suddenly the girl shot up and BANG! accidentally hitting the blond girl's forehead.

"Ouch! Damn forehead-girl that hurt like hell, I know your forehead is large and all but I didn't know it is hard to", Groaned the blond-hair girl while rubbing the forehead.

"SHUT UP!!!!! Ino-pig", Screamed Sakura, getting out of her fully black bed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME??????!!!!!!!!", Screamed the blond-hair girl running after Sakura, but she was to late cause Sakura was already in the bathroom.

After 10 Minutes of bathing, teeth brushing, and getting in the outfit, Sakura emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in a black short sleeve shirt with a red skull on top of a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a thigh-length black skirt with a red belt on top of a black belt. On her legs were a knee-length red and black stocking with a pair of black Chuck Taylor Converse. She walked toward her dresser and applied some lip gloss and heavy dark eyeliner. She also put on her earrings on her ears, a total of 8 piercing, nose ring, and bellybutton pierced. Her pink hair had black highlight in them. She looked in the mirror and satisfied with her appearance, she walked to her desk and grab her black Hot Topic messenger bag. Before she leaved, she gave one more look in the mirror and walk out the bedroom and down the stairs. Once she reached the ground, she smelled something like burnt toast. She entered the kitchen and saw Ino arguing with somebody.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID INO-PIG!!!!!!!!!!!", Screamed a girl with brown hair tied into two buns. From what Sakura see they are arguing about a burnt toast in somebody bowl of cereal.

"ME????!!!!! LOOK AT YOU," Ino screamed back. While cleaning a stained that is on her black and red corset.

"Guys stop arguing," A indigo-hair girl trying to stop her two friends from killing each other, but they ignore her. So she tried again.

"Guys STOP arguing," The indigo-hair girl said a little louder than before, but they still ignored her. She had enough of their childish argument, she tried telling them but the ignored her like she wasn't there. She can't keep her cool anymore and yelled at them.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SICK OF YOUR CHILDISH ARGUMENT!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL AREADY AND STILL ACT LIKE A 5-YEAR OLD KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST OR ELSE,"** After the outburst from the girl, everything got quiet, it was soooooooooo quiet that you can hear cricket cricking in the background.

"WOW, Hinata I didn't know you have angerment problem," Said Sakura amazed at the girl outburst, after entering the kitchen.

"OMG!!!!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR HINATA???????!!!!!!", Screamed Ino after recovering from the shocked she just had about the indigo-hair girl named Hinata first outburst.

"It's just Hinata, Ino", Stated the buns girl after she to recovered from her shocked.

"Tenten, I love your shirt". Sakura said while getting a bottle of water from the freezer.

"Thanks Sakura, love your shirt to", replied the buns girl named Tenten. She was wearing a gray T-shirt that has a fox on it getting shot by a rabbit and black on black Tripp pant. On her foot was a pair of black Vans. She had 5 piercing on her left ear and 4 piercing on her right, she also had a nose ring, and a lip ring. Her hair had green strip in them in her usually 2 buns. She had **VERY** dark eyeliner on with a **LITTLE** lip gloss cause Ino forced her to. She also has a Hot Topic messenger bag but hers was gray with a rabbit on it.

"Yours to, Ino", Sakura said to Ino.

"Thanks also", Ino replied. Ino was wearing a Tripp black and red plaid halter corset with a black pyramid stud belt skirt. She had fish net stocking on her legs with a 2 inch T.U.K. three buckle corset boot. She also had black arm warmer on her left arm and a red one the other. She had some eyeliner on, not as much as Tenten or Sakura, and red lip loss. On her left ear was 4 pierced and 6 on her right, she had a nose ring, a bellybutton ring, and a tongue ring. She went over toward the living room and grab her Hello Kitty messenger bag. Her hair was in a high ponytail with purple highlights.

"Hinata, are you finished getting dress?", Tenten asked from the living room.

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute", Hinata replied back. After a minute she came down the stair fully dressed in a monster scoop neck fishnet tunic and a red plaid grommet hook skirt. She had on fishnet stocking with a red and black knee-length sock over it, she had on a red tartan plaid heels. On her arms were black and red sparkle diner wrist band, on her neck was a black cross choker. She also has on 3 piercing on her left and 4 on her right and a nose ring. Her hair was mid-back length with dark blue stripe and tips. She walk toward the living room table and grab her Ruby gloom secret tote messenger bag.

After Hinata finished getting ready, she and the girls walk out the house and lock it. They walk to their new school, talking about how their school would be like.

"I wonder what our school is like?", Ino asked the girls wondering if anyone was like them or _even_ like them.

"I don't know, I hope everybody is not freak out, cause we are Goth", Hinata replied. She was thinking if they'll be a outcast like in their old school.

"Yea, everybody in our old school was an ass, every boys tried to get in any girls pant they see and the girls was bitches or bitching that their boyfriends was cheating on them", Groaned Tenten remembering how she almost got raped by one of the boys.

"Sakura, why aren't you saying anything???", Ino asked worried that her best friend wasn't feeling ok.

Sakura was to busy in her thought to even hear them. She was so into her thought that she didn't know that the stoplight had turn green and a car was about to hit her.

"OH MY GOSH!!! SAKURA WATCH OUT!!!!!!!", Screamed the girls, running after their friend.

Sakura was knockout of her thought when she heard them screamed her name. She was wondering why they screamed her named until she saw a Black BMW coming her way at fast speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Screamed Sakura covering her face with her arm ready for the impacted, but it never came. So she opened her eyes and saw the car inches away from her body. The girls ran toward Sakura and asked if she's ok, Sakura was so mad at the person who almost ran over her that she didn't hear the girls. She walk up to the person window and knock on it.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM???? YOU ALMOST RAN OVER ME!!!!! I DEMAND A APOLOGY!!!!!!!!!!", Screamed Sakura. Her face was red from the outburst.

The door to the car opened and out came...

**THE END**

**Please R&R. Tell me if you like it or not. **


	2. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**This is my first story so be nice.**

**This is for all you sasusakugaa fan. There will be some naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, and kibatema. **

**WARNING: This is a gothic fic so if you dislike Goth or pairing please do not read.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

**Recap: **_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Screamed Sakura covering her face with her arm ready for the impacted, but it never came. So she open her eyes and saw the car inches away from her body. The girls ran toward Sakura and asked if she's ok, Sakura was sooooooo mad at the person who almost ran over her that is didn't know what the girls was talking about. She walk up to the person window and knock on it._

_"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM???? YOU ALMOST RAN OVER ME!!!!! I DEMAND A APOLOGY!!!!!!!!!!", Screamed Sakura. Her face was red from the outburst._

_The door to the car opened and out came ..._

* * *

The person from the car emerged and out came Barney!!!!!! Just kidding. The person from the car was a boy about their age with raven-black hair in the shaped of an chicken ass and these wonderful onyx eyes. He was wearing a Tripp black and white pants and a Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Drip T-shirt. On his feet was a pair of black skater shoe. He was wearing a black spike wristband and on his right was a Halo 3 hired gun terry cloth wristband. He also had 2 pierced on both of his ears and a eyebrow piercing. All in all he was hot!!!!! 

"Hey did you hear me???!!!", Sakura asked the guy. She was so mad that she didn't play attention to what he look like.

"Hn", The guy replied getting annoyed by the girl.

"You could at least say I'm sorry", Sakura said to the guy get ready to lose her patient.

"Hn and why should I apologize when you're the one who was standing in the middle of the street staring into space", The guy stated to Sakura, thinking she is annoying as his fan-girls.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!", Screamed Sakura get ready to punch the daylight out of the guy who almost ran over her and didn't apologize.

Her hand was stop by the guy hand, inches away from his oh so pretty face.

"If you want to live I suggest you don't touch me", The guy said holding her hand.

**Sasuke's pro**

**"Her hands are soft", Sasuke thought, holding her hands**

**"You like her don't you", His Inner Sasuke asked.**

**"Who the hell are you and what do you mean I like her", Sasuke asked thinking he must lost his mind talking to himself.**

**"I'm you", Answer Inner Sasuke.**

**"Hn, whatever", Sasuke said.**

**"Why do I have to be stuck in an Idiot like you", Inner Sasuke said, thinking why of all people it had to be Sasuke.**

**"Hey what the hell that supposed to mean", Sasuke angrily Asked.**

**"Nothing", Inner Sasuke said**** with an innocent face.**

**"Whatever, just go away and leave me alone", Sasuke said getting annoyed.**

**"Fine...but you still like her", Inner Sasuke**** said hiding back in a corner somewhere in Sasuke's mind**

"Hey! I do not like her!!!!!", Sasuke shouted to Inner Sasuke but realized His inner left and that he just shouted out to nobody.

The girls and random people, stopped and look at him like he was on drug.

"Uh, hey can I get my hand back", Sakura asked, trying to get away from the guy.

"Hn", Sasuke said letting go of her hand, but wish he didn't.

**Sakura's pro**

**"Jesus can this guy say anything else beside Hn", Sakura said to Inner Sakura.**

**"I don't care but he is fine as hell!!", Inner Sakura replied to Sakura, holding a picture of the guy she got from god know where.**

**"He is sooo **_**NOT**_** fine", Sakura said to Inner Sakura thinking is this really her other side.**

**"I'm you so I know what you're thinking and right now you're thinking he's fine", Told Inner Sakura.**

**"Fine whatever he's ok so leave me alone", Sakura said getting annoyed be her inner.**

**"HA! Told you so, since you agree he's fine, I leave you alone, but I will be back MUHAHAHAHA," Inner Sakura said and disappear.**

**Sakura sweatdroped at why her inner is soooo slow and stupid sometime.**

"Ok, can you apologize to me now", Sakura asked _again _after getting back to her situation.

"No", Sasuke smirked to Sakura seeing her getting mad again.

"Why you littl...", Sakura was about to finish her sentence but the girls stopped her from getting to anymore trouble.

"Sorry for our friend behavior", Hinata apologized, holding back Sakura by her arm.

"Yea, she just upset that all," Ino Stated to Sasuke, also holding back Sakura by her other arm.

"Sakura, please drop it, we're late for school," Tenten said to Sakura, holding her and Sakura bag, since it fell off of her and how she is very serious about her bag getting dirty or even getting a piece of dirt on it. Tenten remembered how this guy accidentally step on Sakura bag and a shoe print was on her Emily The Stange bag. After Sakura saw it, let's just say the guy was in the hospital for a week with a broken arm and leg. Since the girls are rich, the guy parent didn't want to sue them caused they think they might lost their job.

"Fine, but if I ever see him again, I'm so going to kill him", Sakura said after cooling down.

"OMG!!!!!!! WHERE LATE!!!!!!!", Screamed Hinata after looking at her watch.

"KONOHA LEAF, HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!!", Shouted Sakura. She grab Tenten, Hinata, and Ino and ran like light toward their new school, you can still see dust trial from where the girl was standing.

People walking on the street sweatdroped at Sakura's action.

**THE END**

**Please R&R. Tell me if you like it or note **

**I think right know you probably know they're Goth.**

**I got the girls and Sasuke's clothes from HOT TOPIC for those who want to know what they look like.** **I will be uploading Chapter 3 on Monday or Tuesday. **


	3. THAT BITCH!

**This is my first story so be nice.**

**This is for all you sasusakugaa fan. There will be some naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, and kibatema. **

**WARNING: This is a gothic fic so if you dislike Goth or pairing please do not read.**

**I decide to add Itachi and Akatsuki in the later chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

**Recap:** _"OMG!!!!!!! WHERE LATE!!!!!!!", Screamed Hinata after looking at her watch._

_"KONOHA LEAF, HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!!", Shouted Sakura. She grab Tenten, Hinata, and Ino and ran like light toward their new school, you can still see dust trial from where the girl was standing._

_People walking on the street sweatdroped at Sakura's action._

* * *

The girls made it to school before the bell rang. Suddenly they started hearing screams and shouts. Tenten turn around and saw 3 boys running away from **LOTS** of girls with heart in their eyes coming toward them at full speed. 

"Uh guys? I THINK WE SHOULD RUN!!!!", Tenten screamed while pointing at the coward.

"Why should we run?", Sakura asked. She turned around and saw what Tenten was pointing at a ramped of girls running toward them. Ino and Hinata also turn around to see what's problem.

"OMG!!!!!", Ino and Hinata screamed with their eyes almost falling out.

"RUN!!!!!", Sakura screamed. They ran as fast as their feet can carry them toward the entrance of the school. They made it in side the building in one piece.

"What...the...hell...was...was...that?", Sakura asked trying to catch her breath.

"I...don't...don't...know", Hinata replied wiping sweat of her face also trying to catch her breath.

"Come on guys, we have to get our schedules", Ino said pointing at the clock.

The girls went up the stairs and to the Main Office. I forgot to tell you guys what the school look like. The school has 4 floors. In the middle of the building is a garden. When you inter the main door, the 1st thing you see is a row of stairs in the middle of the hall which lead to the 2nd floor. On both sides of the stairs is another rows of stairs that leads down the too the 1st floor. On the 1st floor is the cafeteria and the 9th and the 10th grades homerooms. On the 2nd floor is the Main Office, Student Services, teacher lounges, and the 10th and 11th grades homerooms. On the 3rd floor is the auditorium, and 11th and 12th grades homerooms. Last but not least the 4th floor, on the 4th floor is the Computer Lab and the Library. All the grades are mix up on all different floors. Now you're wondering where's GYM. The GYM is a separate building to the left of the school. The football, soccer, baseball, and track fields are to the right of the building. I know, what a big field. The girls manage to find the office and went in to see a lady in her mid 20ths with raven hair and onyx eyes holding a pig.

"Uh excuse me?", Hinata said to the lady. She jump a little caused she didn't hear anybody going through the door. She look up from her desk to see the girls with annoying look on their faces, beside Ino she was looking bored.

"You girls must be the new student", The lady asked, getting up from her seat.

"Yea, where can we get our schedules?", Ino asked with a bored faces.

"Right this way please", The lady said, leading the girl to another door.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade", The lady said, knocking on the door.

"Come in", The person inside the door said. When the door opened, the girls enter the room to see paper scattered all over the room and emptied bottle of sake all over the floors. Sitting in the middle of the room on her desk was a lady with blond hair and **VERY** large breast. She was wearing a green kimono like shirt over a dark green capris pant.

"Welcome to Konoha Leaf, I'm Tsunade, the principal here and this is my assistant, Shizune", Tsunade said, pointing to the lady beside her.

"Lady Tsunade, these girls are here to get their schedules", Shizune said, will patting the pig in her arms.

"What are your names?", Tsunade asked the girls, looking in a pile of paper stack on her desk.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten, she has no last name", Sakura said to Tsunade, pointing to each girls.

"I know it's around here somewhere", Tsunade mumbled going through the piled of paper on her desk. Shizune and the girls sweat drops at the woman.

"Lady Tsunade it's in front of you", Shizune said, pointing to 4 papers that is lying on her desk.

"Hehehe sorry, here you go", Tsunade said, handing the girls their schedules.

"Thank you", Sakura said, taking the paper and giving to the girls.

"Alright you got your schedules so now GET OUT!", Tsunade yelled at the girls, pushing them out of her office.

Outside the door the girls compared their schedules together.

Sakura's schedule

Periods: Subject/Class: Teacher: Room:

1st Homeroom Hatake, Kakashi 209

2nd Language Arts Sarutobi, Asuma 307

3rd Gym Might, Guy 106

4th Social Studies Mitarashi, Anko 405

5th Lunch Cafe

6th Science Orochimaru 203

7th Algebra Yuhi, Kurenai 408

8th Home EC Shizune 105

Tenten's schedule

Period: Subject/Class: Teacher: Room:

1st Homeroom Hatake, Kakashi 209

2nd Science Orochimaru 203

3rd Gym Might, Gai 103

4th Social Studies Mitarashi, Anko 405

5th Lunch Cafe

6th Language Arts Sarutobi, Asuma 307

7th Algebra Yuhi, Kurenai 408

8th Home EC Shizune 105

Hinata's schedule

Period: Subject/Class: Teacher: Room:

1st Homeroom Hatake, Kakashi 209

2nd Language Arts Sarutobi, Asuma 307

3rd Gym Might, Gai 103

4th Algebra Yuhi, Kurenai 408

5th Lunch Cafe

6th Social Studies Mitarashi, Anko 405

7th Science Orochimaru 203

8th Home EC Shizune 105

Ino's schedule

Period: Subject/Class: Teacher: Room:

1st Homeroom Hatake, Kakashi 209

2nd Science Orochimaru 203

3th Gym Might, Gai 103

4th Algebra Yuhi, Kurenai 408

5th Lunch Cafe

6th Social Studies Mitarashi, Anko 405

7th Language Arts Sarutobi, Asuma 307

8th Home EC Shizune 105

"Oh man, we don't have all classes together", Sakura said with anime coming down her face.

"There, there Sakura, at least we have homeroom together", Hinata said, patting her back trying to calm her down.

"Come Sakura before we get in trouble with the teacher", Ino said to the girls.

The girls walked toward the end of the hall where there was a last room to the corner with the number 209 on it. No one dare to knock or open the door. Everyone was silent.

"Can I help you girls?", Somebody asked behind the girls. The jumped a little and turn around to see who it is that asked them. The person behind them was a man in his mid 20th, with a mask covering from his nose down also with a bandana cover his left ear. His hairs are silver that flip toward the left with a pierced on his right ear.

"We're the new students here", Tenten stated to the man.

"I'm Hatake, Kakashi your Homeroom teacher", Kakashi said, opening the door and letting the girls in. When the girls enter, everyone eyes was on them.

"This are the new student I was telling you guys about", Kakashi said facing the students. After the teacher said that, there were cats called giving to the girls and glares was also being giving to the girls.

"Can you girls introduce yourself with what you like, dislike, how old you are, hobbies, goal, and future?", Kakashi asked, looking at the girls.

"Sure, I go first", Ino replied facing the teacher and then turning toward the class.

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanka, I likes dogs, boys, shopping, my friends, flowers, and boys. My dislikes are bitches, boyfriend stealers, people who hurt my friends, wannabes, bastards, fangirls, and fanboys. I'm 17 years old, my hobbies are, I don't know. My goal are graduating from college and taking over my family business. My future are none of your business.", Ino said with a bored look.

"Hello my name is Hinata Hyuga, I like all animals, my friends, flowers, drawing, ramen, and reading. My dislikes are people who hurt my friends, wannabes, fangirls, fanboys, backstabber, and also bastards. I'm 16 years old, my hobbies are readings and drawings. My goal is to graduate from college can taking over my family company. My future is to have a happy family.", Hinata said with a smile on.

"Hi my name is Tenten, I have a last named but if you ever find out, I'll have to kill you. My likes are weapons, sharp things, my friends, and animals. I dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, people who hurt my friends and boy who think they own everything. I'm 18 years old. My goal is to own my own weapon store. My future is none of your business.", Tenten said with a annoying face on.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and yes my hair is natural, and don't ever called me pinky got it? My likes are cherry, animals, tomatoes, shopping, and other things that I don't want to tell. My dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, wannabes, people who hurt my friends, bitches, asshole, and boys who think they are sooo hot and get what ever they want. My hobbies are drawing, reading, hanging out with my friends, and skateboarding. My goal is to take over my family company after my brother die. My future is none of your business.", Sakura said with a glare directed toward the class.

"Ok, that was interesting", Kakashi stated with a sweat drop on.

"Kakashi-sensei where can we sit?", Sakura asked him.

"Oh, Sakura you can sit next to Sasuke, Tenten you can sit next to Neji, Ino you can sit next to shikamru, and Hinata you can sit next to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamru, and Naruto can you guys raised your hand?", Kakashi asked, four hands shot up in the back of the room. While the girls was making their way to the back, fangirls was giving them glares while the fanboys was giving the Sasuke, Neji, Shikamru, and Naruto glares. Once Sakura reach her sit, she looked at the person who she was supposed to sit by for the whole year.

**Sakura's pro**

**"Why does he look soooo familiar", Sakura asked Inner Sakura.**

**"OMG!!! Its the guy who almost ran over us!!", Inner Sakura grasped.**

**"No wonder he looks familiar!!!", Sakura screamed, thinking about what happened that morning, suddenly her faces turn red and all you should see in her eyes where anger.**

"OMG IT'S YOU!!!!!", Sakura yelled, pointing a finger at him. After Sakura said that everyone got quiet, Kakashi was liking the quietness, but some damn fangirl had to go and open her damn mouth.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT SASUKE-KUN!!!!!???", Ami the president of Sasuke's fanclub yelled.

"Let me ask _you_ this, _WHO _DO _YOU_ THINK _YOU_ ARE YELLING AT _ME_!", Sakura yelled back.

"WHY YOU BITCH!", Ami said launching at Sakura but was stop by Tenten.

"DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY FRIENDS AGAIN, GOT IT!!???", Tenten yelled, at Ami with a murders face and a kunai at her throat.

"Y.y...y..es..s..I...g..o..t...t...i...i...t...", Ami shudder with a terrified look on her. Tenten has calm down by Hinata and Ino, and let go of Ami. She scatter back to her sit and sat in her chair still shaking.

"Tenten, are you alright?", Hinata asked looking at her friend.

"Yea, I'm fine Hinata thank for asking", Tenten said with a smile on. After Tenten said Hinata's named, a grasp was heard. Hinata and the girls turn to see who it was to find a find a guy or girl, that's what Sakura and Ino think.

**Sakura's pro**

**"Is that a guy or girl?", Sakura asked Inner Sakura.**

**"I don't know, but it look like a girl", Inner Sakura replied to Sakura.**

**"This person must be fuck up in there", Sakura said.**

**"Hey the person is about to introduce him or herself so listen", Inner Sakura said then disappear back somewhere in Sakura mind.**

"Hinata-san is that really you", The person asked.

**Sorry guys I have to end it here for right now, but don't worry I will update soon.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**I decided to add Itachi and the Akatsuki and the sand sibling.**


	4. The Boys

**This is my first story so be nice.**

**This is for all you sasusakugaa fan. There will be some naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, and kibatema. **

**WARNING: This is a gothic fic so if you dislike Goth or pairing please do not read.**

**I decide to add Itachi and Akatsuki in the later chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

Recap: _"Yea, I'm fine Hinata thank for asking", Tenten said with a smile on. After Tenten said Hinata's named, a grasp was heard. Hinata and the girls turn to see who it was to find a find a guy or girl, that what Sakura and Ino think._

_**Sakura's pro**_

_**"Is that a guy or girl?", Sakura asked Inner Sakura.**_

_**"I don't know, but it look like a girl", Inner Sakura replied to Sakura.**_

_**"This person must be fuck up in there", Sakura said.**_

_**"Hey the person is about to introduce him or herself so listen", Inner Sakura said then disappear back somewhere in Sakura mind.**_

_"Hinata-san is that really you?", The person asked. _

* * *

"N...e...e..j...j...i...i...i...s...s...t...h...a...a...t...y...o...o...u?", Hinata shuttered with fear in her eyes, looking at the person. 

"Long time no see Hinata-san", The person called Neji said with a smirk, seeing the fear in Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata, who is that?", The girls asked together looking at Neji.

**Sakura's pro**

**"I think it's a guy", Sakura thought.**

**"Yea, I think it's a guy too", Inner Sakura replied.**

**"I never seen a guy with long hair before", Sakura said to Inner Sakura.**

**"Me to but he's fine for a guy with long hair," Inner Sakura said with heart in her eyes.**

**"You think every boy you see is cute or fine", Sakura said, rolling her eyes.**

**"I can't help it that they are sooo fine", Inner Sakura stated.**

**"Whatever, just go away", Sakura replied with a annoying tone.**

**"Fine but I will be back", Inner Sakura said go back to her box somewhere in Sakura's minded. Sakura rolled her eyes.**

"You guys this is Neji, he's my cousin", Hinata said with no emotion on her face, but you can still see fear in her eyes.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Neji Hyuga and I'm Hinata's cousin", Neji said bowing to the girls. His brown hair reaches his mid-back, he also had the same clear eyes as Hinata. He was wearing a black jean with chain on and a Black Label Society Cross T - shirt over a black and white stripes shirt. He also had on a pair of combat boots. On both of his ear was 2 piercing with a lip and a pressure point piercing. Ino was about to open her mouth but was interrupted by an orange thing.

"HINATA, IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!!", The orange thing screamed with joy, hugging Hinata. You can tell by her face that is was blushing real hard.

"YOU GROW MORE BEAUTIFUL THENTHE LAST TIME", The boy yelled, hugging Hinata more closer to him. By mow Hinata was red as a tomato.

"**NARUTO**, I **SUGGEST** you **let go **of Hinata", Neji said in a dark and dangerous tone, glaring at the boy named Naruto. He had spiked blond hair. He was wearing a Rockaway Strech jeans and a black shirt that has a picture of a bowl of raman with word that said "Raman is so smexy" in orange. He had on a pair of orange on black Chuck converse. On his left ear are a piercing and an eyebrow piercing.

"No, you can't tell me what to do", Naruto replied, hugging no _squeezing_ the life out of Hinata. He didn't even realize that Hinata fainted from the heat.

"OMG HINATA ARE YOU OK??!!!", The girls screamed with fear and worried in their eyes, snatching Hinata away from Naruto hands.

"**NARUTO YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!!", **Neji said in a dangerous tone, cracking his knuckles.

"Now, now, Neji don't get sooo mad", Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, backing away from the none-pupil eye boy.

"Naruto I brought you a present, it's just over at the window. Why don't you go and see what it is", Neji said with an evil grin.

"OK!!!!", Naruto screamed with joy, bouncing over to the window. The people sweat drop at how stupid the boy is.

"Where is it Neji, I don't see it anywhere", Naruto asked, looking out the window.

"Let me help you, Naruto", Neji said, pushing the boy over the window.

"AHHHHHHHH KAKASHI HELP ME!!!!!!!!", Naruto screamed, falling over the window. Kakashi was playing to much attention in his book to even hear anything.

The girls went to their seat after Hinata recovered from her fainted. The girls seated in their seat for about 10 minutes and realized that their teacher hasn't said anything. So Sakura decided to ask someone.

"Hey, what exactly do we do in this class?", Sakura asked, turning her head to the person next to her.

"Hn" Sasuke saided with no emotion, his arm up supporting his chin and glaring out the window toward a random tree. Sakura sweat drop at his quietness. She was about to ask again but was stopped by a voice behind her. So she turned around to see who it was.

"We do nothing in this class. Kakashi is to troublesome to teach us anything.", The guy behind her said with a bored look.

"You must be Shikamaru", Sakura said looking at the boy.

"Yes, I'm Shikamaru Nara", Shikamaru replied, still with a bored look on. His hair was black and in shape of a pineapple. He was dress in a mesh fish net shirt under a Green Day t-shirt and a pair of black on green Tripp pants. On his feet was a pair of black on white Vans. He has 1 piercing on both ears.

"So we just sit in here for 30 minutes everyday?", Sakura asked, looking around the room. Her eyes end up on Kakashi reading his book, blushing and giggling like a school girl at the book.

**Sakura's pro**

**"How the hell can you read that book, even having it in school", Sakura asked Inner Sakura with a sick look on.**

**"Why are you asking me, I don't know", Inner Sakura replied to Sakura.**

**"I thought you was the smart one", Sakura stated.**

**"I am", Inner Sakura said with a smile on.**

**"It is sooo boring talking to you", Sakura said with a bored face.**

**"Fine, I'll leave seeing that I'm not need here", Inner Sakura said disappearing somewhere in Sakura mind.**

Sakura was bored so she decided to take out her Ipod and listen to one of her favorite music "Misery Business". She search for her song until she found it and check play. She started sing the song in a low voice, so no one can hear her, but she did know that Sasuke was listening to her singing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth _

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag 

_To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good _

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like. It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoahh... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoahh... it was never my intention to brag 

_To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good _

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoahh.. I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoahh... I never meant to brag 

_But I got him where I want him now  
Whoahh... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good _

**Sasuke's pro**

**"Her voice is sweet", Sasuke thought.**

**"I told you, you like her", Inner Sasuke said.**

**"I don't like her, I just meet her this morning", Sasuke stated with an annoying look.**

**"That's what they all say", Inner Sasuke replied disappearing back in Sasuke's mind.**

**"What???", Sasuke asked, but it was to late.**

During the whole period, Sasuke was looking out the window and listening to Sakura singing, Shikamaru was sleeping, Neji was glaring at Naruto, seeing him flirting with his cousin, Naruto got back in class after what had happened and was eating Raman that he got out of nowhere, Hinata was blushing every time Naruto would talk to her, Sakura was listen to her Ipod and was singing anytime her favorite songs came on, Tenten was drawing random stuff on her notebook, and Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for being to lazy. They did that through the whole period.

**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG**

When the bell rang, everyone hurry out of the room and toward their next class. The girls exited the room last. Sakura was stilled listening to her Ipod to pay attention and bump into someone chest. Sakura look up to see who it was and saw...

**Sorry guys for taking sooo long for updated. I decided to add the Akatsuki in the next chapter. Sooo you just have to wait. Before I make any change, I want to hear from my viewers. Should I let it say rated T or change it to M. I was thinking of adding some moments of the girl with some other guys beside Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Tell me what you want me to have the girl's moment with. Please tell me ASAP so I can update soon. **

**PLEASE R&R**

**Ja ne!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**I will not update for right now, but I will before Chirstmas come. The request that my viewer suggested, I will add the pairing that was wanted in the story and the song. Please continue R&R. I will repeated again, I WILL UPDATE BEFORE CHRISTMAS COME!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!! Also for those who has read it, I'm soooo sorry for my miss-spelling, grammar, and tense. I did it over soooo if you didn't understand, please read it over, if you want. The clothing will changes a little, so I'm not going to use HotTopic's clothing all the time.**


	6. Why can't they get along!

**This is a Goth fic so please if you dislike Goth or any of the pairings, PLEASE LEAVE!!!! The clothing will be different from now one, so I will not be using Hot Topic all the time. I will add the pairing and song that my viewer suggested in this chapter or the next one, I haven't decided yet. I decided to add a little Itasaku, that is my request for my story, if you don't like the pairing I'm soooooo sorry but this is my story. You'll just have to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but if I did I'll be RICH!!!**

Recap: _**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

_When the bell rang, everyone hurry out of the room and toward their next class. The girls exited the room last. Sakura was stilled listening to her Ipod to pay attention and bump into someone chest. Sakura look up to see who it was and saw..._

* * *

Sakura catch herself staring into blood red eyes. The person arm was protectively around her waist and was staring back down at her with a smirk on. Sakura was blushing from embarrassment and that a hot guy arm was tightly around her. 

"I'm...s...s...o..r...r..y", Sakura shutter her apologize to the guy. She tried getting herself out of his arms but he had a strong grip on her. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata have already left when they saw the guy arm around their friend. Since they are _good _friends, they don't want to interrupt our Cherry.

"Can you please let go of me?", Sakura asked the guy, after getting over her embarrassment.

"Hn", The guy smirk, with his arms around her.

"I don't like to repeat myself", Sakura said in a dark tone, glaring at the guy.

"Fine, but before I let you go, please tell me your name", The guy asked letting his grip loosen. His eyes was blood red with an oddly line under his eyes for his age and long black hair that hang loosely under his shoulder. His left ear has 2 piercing and on his right ear was 3 piercing. He was wearing a black shirt with red clouds imprinted with black pants and chains hanging loosely around his hip. On his left arm was 9 black sex bracelet and on his right was a bracelet with the Uchiha symbol on it and the Konoha Leaf symbol. On his feet was a pair of Black on Black Nike Air Forces.

"Uh...fine, but you have to tell me your name to", Sakura said hesitantly, after getting out of his arms.

"Itachi, Uchiha at you services", Itachi said bowing to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san", Sakura said smiling to him.

"No it's my _pleasure_ but called me Itachi, Uchiha-san make me sound old and besides it my father's name", Itachi stated with a smile, but turned into a smirk seeing her blush.

"Ok, but I wish I can stay and talk, but I got to get to class", Sakura said looking at the school clock.

"Ok, Sakura, I'll see you around, bye", Itachi exclaimed, heading toward his next class.

"All right, bye", Sakura said waving at his retreating shadow.

Sakura was standing at the door to her next class with Hinata. Sweat was dripping down their forehead. Hinata raised her hand and lightly tap on the door. The door open and standing in front of them was a man about 28 or 29 of age with a cigar in his mouth. The girls wonder why he has a cigar during school. His hair was black and was lining to the left like Kakashi. He was dressed in a long black sleeve shirt under a green vest and a long black pant with a scarf tied around his hip. On his feet was a pair of black ninja shoes.

"You two must be my new student, right?", The man asked, receiving one nodding instead of two.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and this is Sakura Haruno", Hinata said pointing to her and Sakura.

"I'm Asuma, Sarutobi and I'm your English teacher", Asuma Said letting the girl entered.

When Sakura and Hinata enter the room, cat call was given to the girls again and glares were also given to the girls.

"QIUET DOWN YOU IMMATURE RATS!!!", Asuma yelled at the student, they got quiet down and wait for the girls to introduce themselves.

"Ok girls, I think you two has Kakashi for homeroom right?", Asuma asked the girl, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Y...y...e.s..s", Sakura said coughing and waving the smoke out of her face.

"Since you girls has Kakashi for homeroom, you know what to do", Asuma said taking a breath out of his cigar.

"Ok, I'll start. My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like all animals, my friends, flowers, drawing, ramen, and reading. My dislikes are people who hurt my friends, wannabes, fan girls, fan boys, backstabber, and also bastards. I'm 16 years old; my hobbies are readings and drawings. My goal is to graduate from college can taking over my family company. My future is to have a happy family.", Hinata said with a smile on.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and yes my hair is natural, and don't ever called me pinky got it? My likes are cherry, animals, tomatoes, shopping, and other things that I don't want to tell. My dislikes are fan girls, fan boys, wannabes, people who hurt my friends, bitches, asshole, and boys who think they are sooo hot and get what ever they want. My hobbies are drawing, reading, hanging out with my friends, and skateboarding. My goal is to take over my family company after my brother die. My future is none of your business.", Sakura sigh with a glare directed toward the class.

"Ok, we got that over now let find a seat for the two of you", Asuma said looking for any seat available," Sakura you sit by Sasuke and Hinata you sit by Naruto."

Since the girl now who the two boy are and how they look. The girls found the boys with no difficulty. Sakura made it to her sit and glare at the boy next to her, Sasuke sense someone staring at him, he turn his head to see who it is and found Sakura looking at him more like _glaring _at him. So Sasuke glaring back at her with his famous Uchiha glare but Sakura seeing it as a challenge, glare back at him with a glare deadlier them Satan himself.

Naruto and Hinata sweat drop at Sasuke and Sakura unfriendly connection.

" Sasuke-teme stop being so cold to our Sakura-chan", Naruto exclaimed, jumping on Sasuke and Sakura desk.

"Shut up dobe", Sasuke said with a glare directed toward Naruto for standing on his paper.

"What the hell did you called me?", Naruto asked with a glare also directed toward Sasuke leaning forward so his face was inches away from Sasuke

"You heard me", Sasuke said with a smirk, leaning back thinking he won the conversation between Naruto and him.

"WHY YOU!", Naruto yelled getting ready to bounce on Sasuke, but was stop by Hinata.

"Naruto, please stop making noises", Hinata begged with a cute face.

"But...but..but..Hina-chan", Naruto cried with a pout on,

"Naruto if you go back to your sit, I'll buy you some raman during lunch", Hinata said, smiling when Naruto agree and went back to his sit.

* * *

Tenten and Ino went their separated way from Sakura and Hinata to their class. Tenten and Ino enter their 2nd period class to saw a man or woman with long silver hair that reaches their back and creepy snake like eyes, wearing a over sizes kimono with a big purple belt tie in a knot at the back also with ninja shoes. A snake was around the person arms. 

"How may I help you?", The thing asked, glancing at them with those creepy eyes.

"Uh...we're the new student, are you Orochimaru?", Ino asked, looking at the overly sizes snake.

"Yessssssss and called me Orochimaru-sensei", Orochimaru stated, patting the snake.

"Uh...snake man, where can we sit?", Tenten asked, glaring at the snake.

"What did you called me?", Orochimaru glared, getting angry at the moment.

"Uh...Orochimaru-sensei", Tenten replied, didn't want to pissed of the snake man.

"That's what I thought", Orochimaru smiled.

"You will be sitting by Shika-kun and Neji-kun."

"Uh...ok", Ino and Tenten said in unsion, walking down the room.

Tenten and Ino made it to their sit and sat down. Through the whole period, all they did was read and write. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for sleeping and Tenten keep calling Neji pupil freak eyes casue he didn't let her borrow a pen. GOD! Why can't Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru be like Hinata and Naruto? Just when Orochimaru was about to tell them something important, the announcement came on.

_Sorry, teachers and students for this announcement. Students you will be signing up for any clubs or sports that you would like enter. So please come to the student services before, after, or during lunch to get your forms. The form will be due October the 12. If the form is due after October the 12 it will NOT I repeat NOT be accepted. Thank you and have a great day._

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter??? That is for me to know and for you to find out. MUHAHAHAHAHA...cough sorry. What clubs or sports will the girls and the boys will join??? Any clubs or sport you request them to be in just tell me.**

**PLEASE CONTUOINE R&R. **

**THANKZ**

**JA NE!**


	7. Sasori and Deidara

**So far the story had been having positive and negative comments. I mean come on; it's my first story ever!! Give a girl a break, but I'm ok. They are hating. I'm thinking about making another story based off of either a drama called "Romantic Princess" or "Devil Beside You." I don't know which drama to choose, so I'm having a poll.**

**Disclaimer : "Romantic Princess" is about a girl name, Sakura Haruno, who was adopted by middle classed parents. Sakura has always had a dream to be an heiress. Who knew that one day this dream would come true. Sakura's biological grandfather is the head of an aristocratic family and after many years of searching, he finally finds his long lost granddaughter. As she starts her life as an heiress, everyday is filled with excitement; however, everything seems a bit different from what she had imagined them to be.**

**Disclamier : "Devil Beside You" is about a girl who after finally getting the courage to confess her feelings, Sakura Haruno was handing her love letter to Neji Hyuga, but by a stroke of bad luck, he did not see and walked passed her. The person standing in front of her was the troublemaker of the school, infamously known for his devilish ways – Itachi Uchiha. The devil will get what he wants, and the object of his desire was Sakura. Although having a cruel exterior, Itachi's heart is kind and caring, which truly touched Sakura. The big problem remained – Itachi is the son of the man Sakura's mother is going to marry. Even though they were not related by blood, who will accept this step brother-sister relationship? What is to become of their relationship when other lovers come into the picture?**

**If the polls are equal, I'll probably do a story based on both dramas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! ****TT**

_Recap: Sorry, teachers and students for this announcement. Students you will be signing up for any clubs or sports that you want to enter. So please come to the student services before, after, or during lunch to get your forms. The form will be due October the 12. If the form is due after October the 12 it will NOT I repeat NOT be accepted. Thank you and have a great day.__

* * *

_"So, what club are you guys joining?" Ino asked, as they enter the gym doors and heading toward the girl's locker room.

"I don't know", Sakura replied. "Maybe volleyball, band, swim te..OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Sakura scream, looking at the gym uniform will shock, anger, and horror. The gym uniform was a white short sleeve pull-over shirt that has the Konoha symbol imprinted on the left sleeve with a pair of black short.

"THERE IS NOWAY IN HELL THAT I WILL WEAR THAT!" Tenten yelled, pointing at the uniform.

"Come on, it's not that bad", Ino said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad! It barely covers our stomachs and our asses." Sakura stated. "And beside, you're use to wearing this kind of clothing."

"Whatever", Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on you guys or we'll be even detention", Hinata told them, exiting the locker room.

"Hina-chan is right", Tenten exclaimed, exiting the locker room with Sakura and Ino behind her.

Once the girls exited the locker room, boys start giving them cat called. Sakura pulled down her shirt, Hinata just blush and stood still since the uniform was a little too big for her, Tenten pulled down her short, and Ino just stood and wink at the boys.

"GOOD MORNING! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" A man with **THICK** eyebrows yelled. He was wearing a green **Tight** jump suit with an orange Konoha headband tie around his waist. On his feet was a pair of black ninja shoe.

"HOW IS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS DOING?"

"…"

"WE ARE BETTER NOW SINCE YOU'RE HERE, GAI-SENSEI!" A kid replied from the back of the crowd. Everyone turn to see who it was that shouted only to see a mini kid version of their sensei.

"Lee, is that you?" Gai-sensei asked with tears in his eyes.

"YES! IT IS ME, ROCK LEE!" Lee replied, running toward Gai-sensei.

"LEE, IT REALLY IS YOU!" Gai-sensei screamed with joy, running toward Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Tenten screamed, her face red from the outburst.

"SORRY! MY BEAUITFUL TENTEN!" Gai-sensei yelled. "Ok, you guys will be doing 20 laps." After Gai said that groans was heard. "50 LAPS!"

The students started running. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata was in lead but suddenly Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto dash pass them. Before Sasuke passed Sakura, he gave her a smirk. Sakura seeing this as a challenge run after him. She passed Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, and was inches behind Sasuke. Now Sasuke and she were head by head.

**Sasuke's pro**

"**Damn! I'm losing!" Sasuke yelled in his mind.**

"**Yea, to a girl!" Inner Sasuke stated, laughing his ass of.**

"**SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled back.**

"**No and make me", Inner Sasuke said.**

Sasuke, to deep in his thought, to even notice that Sakura has passed him and was feet away from the finish line.

" EH..SASUKE-TEME, PAY ATTENTION!" Naruto yelled, getting Sasuke's attention.

"What?" Sasuke looking around confused. "OH SHIT!" Sasuke yelled, after realizing what Naruto mean, but was too late.

"Hell yea! I won", Sakura cheered, jumping up and down. Sakura walk over to Sasuke to thank him.

"Thank, that was a good race", Sakura said, handing her hand out for him to shake.

"Leave me alone", Sasuke glared, slapping her hand away.

"Hey, Sasuke- teme, she was just being nice", Tenten said, glaring at him.

"Hn", Sasuke replied. "Let go, guys", Sasuke said, turning around and head towards the guy's locker room.

"Sorry Sakura, he's just like that", Naruto apologize.

"Yea, you'll get use to it", Neji stated.

"It's ok guys", Sakura quietly said with her head down. "I'm use to it." Sakura stated heading towards the girl's locker room.

* * *

After the incident, Sakura haven't said or respond to the girls. The Hinata and Ino parted from Sakura and Tenten to head toward their next period, Algebra. Now there was only Sakura and Tenten left. Tenten can't stand the quietness, started a conversation. 

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tenten asked with worries in her tone.

"I'm ok", Sakura replied with no emotions.

"Are you sure, you're alright", Tenten asked again.

"Yea", Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten knock on the door to their Social Studies class. The door was open by a woman about 24 or 25 year olds. She was dressed in light brown unzip jacket over a black mesh fishnet and brown mid-thigh skirt with a blue belt. On her feet was a pair of blue ninja shoes. Her hair was navy blue and was in a short spiked ponytail.

"How can I help you guys?" The woman in front of them asked.

"We're the new student", Tenten stated. Sakura just stared and remind silent.

"Why of course, you two must be Tenten and Sakura Haruno?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Tenten and she is Sakura", Tenten pointed to her and then Sakura.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, but you can call me Anko", Anko said with a smile.

"Yes, Anko-sensei", The girl told in unison.

"No, just Anko", Anko stated waving her hand. "It makes me sound old."

"Sorry and ok", Tenten said.

"Ok, I want you two to introduce yourself", Anko exclaimed leading the girls to the center of the room.

"My name is Tenten; I have a last named but if you ever find out, I'll have to kill you. My likes are weapons, sharp things, my friends, and animals. I dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, people who hurt my friends and boy who think they own everything. I'm 18 years old. My goal is to own my own weapon store. My future is none of your business", Tenten said in one breath.

"Now it's your turn", Anko said turning to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and yes my hair is natural, and don't ever called me pinky got it? My likes are cherry, animals, tomatoes, shopping, and other things that I don't want to tell. My dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, wannabes, people who hurt my friends, bitches, asshole, and boys who think they are so hot and get what ever they want. My hobbies are drawing, reading, hanging out with my friends, and skateboarding. My goal is to take over my family company after my brother die. My future is none of your business." Sakura exclaimed, glaring at the floor.

"Ok….Sakura you sit by Sasori and Tenten you sit by Deidara", Anko said looking at the girls. "Sasori and Deidara raise you hand."

Two hands was raise, from what Sakura and Tenten see, it was two guys. Sakura and Tenten sat and started doing their work. Tenten in the middle of the work feels someone staring at her. She turned to only see the girl she was signed to sit by, staring at her.

"Um….why is you staring at me?" Tenten asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi! I'm Deidara!" The guy named Deidara said with a smile. He had blond hair and was in a half ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt with red cloud imprinted over a long black jean with chain belt. On his feet was a pair of black ninja shoes.

"Hi! I'm Tenten", Tenten said, waving her hand.

"Yea, I know", Deidara stated, turning back to his work.

Tenten turn to see how Sakura was doing and see she was talking to the guy named Sasori.

* * *

"I'm Sasori", The guy named Sasori said, handing his hand out. 

"I'm Sakura", Sakura said shaking his hand. "Hey, do you know a guy name Itachi?"

"Yea, why?" Sasori asked.

"Just asking, cause you and him got the same type of shirt", Sakura replied pointing at his shirt. His hair was a dark blood red. He was wearing a black shirt with the same red cloud as Itachi, over a long mesh fish net shirt and a pair of black shorts. His feet were a pair of ninja shoes.

"Yea, I know him", Sasori said, glaring out the window.

"So that mean Itachi and you are friends?" Sakura asked.

"You can call it that", Sasori replied, finishing his work.

"OK", Sakura replied also finishing her work.

* * *

**So how was it? I have added the couple DeiTen that Mana had requested. I haven't decided on what club the gang will enter yet, but don't worry, I WILL! That's my promise! I will have Gaara and Temari enter as exchange student. I will not have Kankuro in the school that Gaara and Temari enter, but don't worry he will be in the story. He will not appear that much in the story though. I'm sorry for all you Kankuro fans! I'm deciding on making another story, if you read the disclaimer then you'll know what story I'm deciding to make. I don't know what drama to make the story out of that's why I'm having a poll. **

**The two choices are "Romantic Princess" and "Devil Beside You." **

**Please continue R&R.**

**JA NE!**


	8. THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I am truly sorry for this, but I will not be updating this story for awhile. I have started on a new story that so many viewers has voted for, "Romantic Princess." I have to finish that story first before I finish this story. I AM TRULY SORRY!!!!!!!


End file.
